Pokemon Battle Revolution: Ultimate Trainers
by superedfan
Summary: Ever hoped that when you heard of the Champions cup in Black and White 2 that you'd square off against the actual best of the best, only to be somewhat let down by the champions of every region so far. Well, what would happen if that did occur? A testing idea for a fanfic.


Ah, Pokémon. What can be said about these mysterious creatures that haven't been said? From the regions of Hoenn and Unova all to the regions of Orre, Pokémon have existed in many lore and many fables. Some even think that Pokémon created the world and the oceans, land, sky and even the entire Sinnoh region. Yes, Pokémon are creatures of amazing power and beauty.

But this tale isn't only about Pokémon alone. No, this tale is about their trainers as well. Being a Pokémon Trainer is actually considered a legal job. Of course, there are some who petition against Trainers like Team Plasma and PEPTA (People for the Extortion of Pokémon Trainers Act), but they still go on. Anyway, this tale is about a certain group of Trainers, who have committed many a feat and saved countless of lives, from the clutches of Team Rocket to the Earth moving plans of Team Magma and Aqua, to the very universal destruction from Team Galactic. These trainers have all succeeded and have made it to the pinnacle.

Now, they rest, but it's now time for them to see who is the best amongst even them, the champions of countless regions. To see who is the actual Pokémon Master that everyone wants to be. To be the very best, like no one ever was.

In the region of Kanto, one would find a peaceful place for years that has seemed to be stuck in everyone's hearts. There are certain charms in Kanto that can't be matched by the other regions. For one, every major town is named after a color. For another, it is home to 150 of the most recognized and loveable Pokémon in the world and beyond, or maybe 151, who knows? But one thing that is for certain is that it is home to one of the most powerful Trainer in the entire world.

This Trainer had managed to, single-handedly, defeat and disband an entire crime syndicate arms with virtually limitless resources (although supplying its members with mere Zubats and Golbats is a strange choice, budget cuts perhaps?). Nonetheless, this hero became a champion of them all and proceeded to ascend the very dangerous Mt. Silver. There he trained, amongst the strongest Pokémon in Johto and Kanto. Until another hero from Johto came to usurp his throne three years later and even then without a Pokémon Center for the opponent to heal, the new challenger was losing the battle against this trainer. The champ reigned supreme. Yet he had a change of heart and decided to relent his title for now.

The actions of this boy were legendary. However, he isn't the Kanto Trainer that we are focusing on. No, he will find his own plot within the story, yet he isn't too far.

Well then, if it's not Him, then who is? Is it Blue, more commonly known as Gary Oak? No, not exactly. You are still wondering, huh? Well to find the answer, ask a certain question.

Are you a Boy or a Girl?

* * *

"Blastoise, use Hydro Pump to seal the deal!" The girl commanded.

The giant blue turtle on the field seemed to understand her command. It was your ordinary bipedal turtle with a hulking shell on its back, nothing out of the ordinary, unless you count the two giant water cannons on its back. The creature, who was a Blastoise, aimed its cannons at the opposing Rhydon, which tried to block the blow with its arms. But the torrent of water that flew out of the cannons pushed the Rock Type into the golden steel wall on the other side, missing its trainer.

"Wow. You are really good." The kid murmured. "I guess I kinda suck."

"Look kiddo." The girl stated as she walked over to her opponent and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not that your bad at battling, it's just that I'm just that good. But if you train harder, then you might be able to beat Blastoise."

"But Blastoise has never been defeated." The boy said solemnly. The girl looked him in the eye.

"There's a first time for everything."

The boy nodded as he smiled to himself. He pulled out a red and white device known as a Pokeball and shot a red light at the rising Rhydon. The creature dissolved and returned to the Pokeball. The door behind the boy opened and he walked through, skipping along to himself. The girl returned her Blastoise after thanking it and walked through a little automatic door on the side.

'_That kid_' she though as she went down the hallway. She came upon a private locker room where the Champion was supposed to have in prep for challengers. It also had a flat screen TV to view said challenges against the Elite Four. The girl took up a water bottle, which had a picture of a Starmie on it, and drank in large amounts.

The girl in question was the average height for a 16 year old girl her age. She had long brown hair tucked under a white cap. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeved blue shirt with a black collar. She wore a red skirt that went to her mid thighs and underneath had a black short jeans that went to just above her knees. She had tube socks with red and white shoes. She also had two black fingerless gloves.

"Champion Leaf, a Challenger has appeared. Would you like to schedule a battle in the next hour?"

"What? Another one?! Fine, send them up." Leaf sighed.

Leaf sat on the bench and pondered. This was the seventh challenger in three days. It's like these guys think that you could challenge the Elite Four and the Champ any time you want. She remembered when she didn't have to do this. Back then when things were so much simpler.

Her real name is something she thought was very embarrassing so she changed it to sometime that sounded cooler. When she had started her journey, she had nicknamed herself as 'Blue'. It made sense in her opinion, her Squirtle was blue and her favorite color was blue, so why not? However, many people started to call her Green when she defeated Erika in the Celadon gym. It garnered her more popularity, and the name 'Leaf' came about due to her Blastoise surviving a Razor Leaf at point blank, and also due to her shifty, cunning and adaptable battle style, like a leaf. The name sounded catchier and it stuck.

Anyway, she did manage to win all eight badges yet never decided to do the Elite Four challenge. Instead, she was an assistant to Blue, who somehow managed to steal her name, filling in for him when he had to leave for tournaments or gym leader business.

Similar to now. She wasn't officially champion, but both Lance and Blue had to go to the Pokémon World Tournament, leaving her and another trainer, who was the assistant to Sabrina from Saffron City's gym, to take over for them. To decide, they had to battle to see who would become Champ, and the winner was obvious. However, it seems that the person at Viridian who took over from her is sucking at their job.

For the past few days, she had been facing all kinds of challengers, from a boy who claimed his "Raticate was in the top percentage of Raticate" to that one kid who said "I like shorts. They're easy and comfy to wear!" years ago finally came back and lost again to Leaf. Ah memories. At least the Pokémon World Tournament is ending soon, so she'll be back to help Blue with the upkeep of the Viridian Gym.

The screen for the television showed a red light. Leaf looked over and saw the words, 'Start Challenge' appear. This was to show that the person was starting the challenge. When Leaf saw the person, she gasped in shock. What is he doing here? I thought he said he wasn't going to do the League Challenge. As she pondered this, the person had already beaten Bruno and was proceeding to the next E4 member.

"Heh, it looks like he's still as good as he used to be. This may be even a tough match." She pondered to herself. The shelf next to her beeped and a tray opened, revealing all six of her Pokéballs in a neat order. She took each of them, but stopped at Blastoise's. It's been five years since she first got her Blastoise. And now look at her, in the Champion's Room, standing with it ready for a challenge.

The light in the hallway glowed green. Leaf took her bag and walked back through the hallway towards the Champion's Room. She stood there in the golden room, waiting for the red haired man who wore a black suit. He looked as fierce as ever and seemed to have an angry aura around him. He proceeded up the stairs and decided to greet her with a smirk ever so slightly.

"Hello Silver." Leaf greeted him.

"Greetings Leaf." The teen, Silver, replied. "Looks like a weakling like you became the Champion."

"Acting Champion." Leaf replied, crossing her arms. "What do you want Silver? I thought you said you were done with the League Challenge when we last met?"

"I didn't come to usurp your throne, for your information. I came to give you a message. A certain organization wants the Champion of the Indigo Plateau to join in their little tournament and…"

"Not interested." Leaf lied. She was interested. However, she had enough dealings with various '_a certain organization_'s, even though she wanted to go for another round. She had to play it safe.

"You don't understand. I was told to invite the Champion of the Indigo Plateau. Since Lance isn't here due to the PWT, and since you're the acting Champion, you have the honor of being invited. Besides, if you, the strong undefeatable champion won't accept, then it just proves me right; that you're a weak little girl." Silver explained nonchalantly.

"…I'm not buying it, Silver." Leaf stated. She didn't give into peer pressure that easily. Silver looked in shock, yet shrugged it off and continued.

"Well then, I'll force you another way." Silver stated as he reached into his pocket. Leaf tensed up. Was it a weapon? Was he trying to kill her? Her heartbeat rose till it could be heard from miles away.

Silver pulled out a Pokéball.

"I defeated the Elite Four; therefore I'm entitled to a match. However, I'll add a little wager on this battle. If I win, you 'have' to accept my invite."

Leaf shrugged.

"And when you lose…?" She started. Silver shrugged.

"I'll never bother you about it again."

Leaf pondered this. Losing the Champion's Title for this tournament was serious. She grabbed one of her Pokéballs and stood in the appropriate spot.

"Alright. But this is a friendly match. So the title for Champ isn't wagered here. Also, it's a 3 on 3 battle, got it?" She stated. Silver nodded. Leaf smirked and formulated a plan. She casually tipped her hat. "Well then, time for you to get schooled, kid."

* * *

**POK****é****MON BATTLE**

**TRAINER SILVER WOULD LIKE TO BATTLE.**

**THEME: RIVAL THEME (HG/SS OST)**

**LEAF (3 POK****é****MON LEFT) VS. SILVER (3 POK****é****MON LEFT)**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

"Lesson number 1: Don't underestimate me! Time to start. Go Ms. Nido!" Leaf started as she threw her Pokéball. It hovered in the air before opening and releasing a white light. The light formed into a blue bipedal like Pokémon with blue poisonous spikes on its back. It was a Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen roared and took its battle position.

"Ms. Nido? What kind of name is that?" Silver asked with a raised eyebrow. Leaf shrugged.

"I traded for her, so I can't change the name even if I wanted to." She stated.

"Humph. Very well. Come forth, Magneton."

Silver threw up the Pokéball, and it opened, releasing a white ray of light which traveled to just above the floor. Three tiny little steel balls with eyes were magnetically stuck together. A bunch of Magnets were attached to these balls and so were screws. It hovered in the hair, releasing a bit of Magnetic Impulse to keep itself afloat.

"Sending a Steel type against a Poison type, a smart move for any other trainer." Leaf analyzed before she affixed her hat. She looked in Silver's eyes, which were emotionless and cold. "But a foolish move if you think I didn't plan for something like that. You know me Silver, what are you planning?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to continue the battle. You first." He shook off.

Leaf decided to skip the formalities and go straight into business. She raised her hand, and then pointed towards the Magneton.

"Ms. Nido, use Strength."

Ms. Nido glowed red for a few seconds, then rushed forward with a battle cry. She raised her fist, and then smashed into the opposing Magneton. It flew back for a few minutes before hovering back into place, with no visible damage on it. Silver looked surprised.

"It wasn't very effective. Now my turn to ask, what are you planning?"

"Girls' secret." Leaf replied with a smirk. '_Even though that wasn't effective, it did barely any damage at all. That means that Silver is stronger than before. I have to be on my A-game for this _one.' She studied. Silver scowled and then pointed at Ms. Nido.

"Magneton, use Thunder Wave."

Magneton sparked electricity, the currents freely buzzing in the air. Then it sent the currents towards Nidoqueen. Nidoqueen was shocked with the electricity, and was writhing; however the electricity sparked around her and kept her down. She knelt on the floor, unable to move and with Electricity coursing through her.

"Ms. Nido!" Leaf shouted. She felt like before, where the thought and possibility of losing was real and evident. Now, two years later, the possibility of losing was back after its disappearance. Just like on her Pokémon Journey.

She shook the memory out of her head. She had to focus. A normal Earthquake wouldn't affect that Magneton, so she had to improvise. She looked at the ceiling and saw what she had to do. She looked at Ms. Nido, who had somehow understood what she was thinking and knew what to do. Leaf looked at Magneton.

"Nidoqueen, use Poison Jab…on the floor!"

"What?!" Silver exclaimed. Ms. Nido nodded and with one roar, the ends of her hands glowed a venomous purple. She then struck down, and cracked the floor in one fell swoop. The strong Pokémon then lifted the stone and held it above her head.

"Now use Strength!"

"Nido!" Nidoqueen replied.

She glowed a bright red for a few moments; then she threw the rocks over at the Magneton. Silver looked at her with a bewildered expression. What was she up to? Well, whatever it was, he wasn't going to let her get away with it. He pointed at the rocks and shouted over to Magneton.

"Use Mirror Shot."

Magneton hovered for a bit before shining a bright white light. Leaf would have covered her eyes, except she had to focus to keep her eyes on the battle, especially someone as powerful as Silver. Magneton fired a giant shot of the white light, which obliterated the rocks being thrown. However, the victory was short lived, as the ground itself was tearing up. A giant crack formed underneath the floating Magnet, and swallowed him whole, despite the fact that it was floating. A few rocks from the ceiling got loose during the tremor, causing them to fall and entrap the Magneton.

"Magneton…" Silver said bleakly, as Magneton's health depleted. Leaf smirked as he looked up at her with a curious yet almost angry look. "You tricked me. You used those rocks as a distraction, so that you could sneak in a powerful Earthquake, huh?"

"Yup." She replied with a laugh. "Didn't know if you had Magnet Rise or not, so I had to make sure I could distract you long enough for a clean hit. And by the looks of things, I say it was a Critical Hit. Like I said, Silver, don't underestimate me. I wrote every trick in the book." Leaf tipped her hat. Silver smirked. He pointed at the hole in the floor.

"You think so?"

Surprisingly, Magneton rose out of the floor, with bruises and all, but still standing -er- floating in place. Leaf was perplexed, until she looked at an object hung around the Magneton. It was a bright red sash, with flames on the design motif. The band enveloped Magneton within a red powerful aura. Leaf groaned. A Focus Band.

"Should I repeat the lesson, or can I continue to school you?" He asked sarcastically.

Ignoring his taunt, Leaf pointed at Magneton. "Well if your Focus Band is active, then you're just an inch away from defeat, so Ms. Nido, use Earthquake again!"

Nidoqueen shouted her name, then she raised her hands to slam down, but she froze. Leaf looked at her, until she realized that electricity coursed through her skin. She was paralyzed for this round. Leaf looked down, hoping that she could get through. However, she knew, deep down, that her experience said Nidoqueen was stuck. She felt unsure, and Silver noticed.

"Paralyzed. Tough luck. Magneton, use Discharge!"

"Magne-magneton!"

Magneton coursed electricity through the magnets on its body. Then it coursed it out, releasing a shockwave of blue energy travelling towards Nidoqueen. Still stuck, Nidoqueen took the Discharge directly, causing major damage. Leaf cringed as Ms. Nido fell to the floor.

"C'mon Ms. Nido, you can do it. We still have one trick that can work."

Nidoqueen looked up at her and nodded. She stood up and glowed red again, charging at the floating Steel Pokémon. Silver shook his head in shame.

"Using strength like this is risky, even against a battle torn opponent. Magneton, use Magnet Bomb!"

Magneton closed its' eyes, and a swirl of Magnetic orbs of energy were formed; then Magneton opened its eyes and fired all of the bombs at Nidoqueen. She was about to dodge, when the familiar spark of electricity coursed through her, stopping her in her tracks. All of the bombs crashed into her, sending her into the floor and causing a plume of dusk to erupt.

"The end." Silver stated gloomily.

Leaf remained silent, looking down at the floor. Silver noticed this and tried to make out what she was thinking. She was unpredictable, she had no formula and managed to become stronger as the battle continues, and that made him wary of her. That's what made her dangerous.

She pointed to the floor and smiled.

"Showtime!"

The ground shook and roared, splitting open again and causing shockwaves to spread throughout the room. Silver nearly lost his balance as Magneton started to drift within another crevice. It time, Magneton couldn't take it anymore. Silver looked over at where the waves originated, and found that Nidoqueen was there, with a glowing red object strapped around her neck. Silver snarled.

"That Focus Band decoy is doable on both sides of the battle. Don't think you're the only one who thought of that." Leaf mocked.

"Sheer luck." Silver replied. Leaf smirked.

"Someone's kind of a sore loser."

"Magneton, return!" Silver pointed the Pokéball at Magneton and a red light flew from the ball to the fainted Magneton. It dissolved and flew back into the metallic ball. Silver looked at it with contempt. "You're still weak, no matter how strong you get." Silver pocketed the ball and took another one from his pocket. Normally, he would say the opponent won by using dumb luck, but Leaf was different. She really did outsmart him. He hated that.

**LEAF (3 POK****é****MON LEFT) VS. SILVER (2 POK****é****MON LEFT)**

"We're playing by the Set Rules, right? So that means I can send in and finish you right now. Go Sneasel!"

Silver threw another Pokéball into the air, and it opened and released another Pokémon. This time, it was a small cat like creature, with large sharp steel like claws. Its fur was dark blue/black and it had three red feathers on its head. It stood on two legs and its eyes were cat like and sharp, like its claws.

"Sneasel, use Slash."

Sneasel rushed forward and swiped its claws at Nidoqueen, who couldn't take anymore. Nidoqueen roared one more time and fell over, causing the red aura to dissipate. Leaf returned the fallen Nidoqueen and thought for a second. She knew that Silver is tougher than before, and is almost as cunning as her. He's also prepared to counter her team, using a Steel Type against a Poison Type was smart and having a Focus Sash to allow Magneton to out-speed and try to defeat her Nidoqueen was even smarter.

However, there is one trick that Silver may not necessarily be planning for.

**LEAF (2 POK****é****MON LEFT) VS. SILVER (2 POK****é****MON LEFT)**

"Lesson Number Two, Silver." Leaf started with a smirk. "Sometimes being stronger is hurtful than helpful. For example, I choose you, Ditto!"

Leaf threw her Pokéball into the air, and it released a white light. This Pokémon was kind of weird. It was just a blob of pink stuff, with only two eyes that consisted of dots. Its mouth was just a poorly wavy line that was somehow on its face. Nothing else was extraordinary about it. However, Silver was nervous.

"You still have a Ditto?!" He asked with a scowl.

"It does come in handy, like now. Ditto, use Transform!"

Ditto gurgled, then glowed white for a few moments. Its body structure, whatever it was, started to take a form and shape. It transformed into a small, bi-pedal cat like creature with three red feathers on its head. Ditto then stopped glowing and looked like an exact copy of Sneasel. Leaf nodded and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a red like little metallic device out of her bag and opened a flap. She then punched a few buttons and pointed the laser scanner at Ditto. She then smirked as it computed a few pieces of Data. Silver smirked.

"So, you're still using that 151 Pokédex, huh?"

"Nope. This isn't just a normal Kanto Pokédex; this is a National Pokédex, capable of having data on the first 364 Pokémon in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn region. More importantly, it can tell me the moves of my Pokémon, like Ditto. And by my calculations, I see you have an attack known as Metal Claw." Leaf stated.

Ditto nodded and rushed towards the original, Ditto's claws glowing a gleaming Steel color. Ditto rushed in and slashed at Sneasel, striking the sharp claw Pokémon in the face and knocking it to the ground, causing it to cry out at the super effective blow. Silver snarled as Sneasel rose back up.

"Lucky shot. Sneasel! Use Ice Beam at Ditto's feet!" Silver commanded. Sneasel purred as it cupped its hands, and an orb of light blue charged within its hands. It aimed at Ditto, and a slim bright beam of light shot through the air, and struck at Ditto's feet. Ditto tried to move, yet a block of ice quickly formed, entrapping it. Leaf frowned.

'_Not fast enough. I have no choice._' Leaf pointed at its feet. "Ditto, use Slash on the ice! Quickly!"

Ditto nodded as it raised its claws and struck at the ice, barely breaking off a few pieces of ice. However, Silver had a bemused look on his face. He pointed at the fake Sneasel.

"Ha, who's cornered now! Sneasel, use Metal Claw on that inferior copy."

"Sneasel…Snea snea."

Sneasel purred in response, claws glowing a silvery sheen of light. It licked them, before speeding forward towards Ditto. Despite its attempts to free itself and dodge, it couldn't move in time. Sneasel quickly rushed forward, and tore straight through Ditto without hesitation. Ditto froze for a moment, before slumping over and glowing a bright pink light. It then transformed back into its soft jelly original form. Leaf frowned before returning Ditto.

"You did your best. Thanks for everything." She whispered. She looked at Silver with a fiercer look. "There's no mistaking it. You're stronger than before." Silver just smirked in response. Leaf grabbed her next Pokeball and lightly tossed it in the air, before catching it. She arched her arm back, ready to throw it. "But guess what, I'm stronger too. Time for your final exam!"

**LEAF (1 POK****é****MON LEFT) VS. SILVER (2 POK****é****MON LEFT)**

"All gloves are off! Blastoise, I choose you!" Leaf shouted. She tossed the Pokeball in the air, and it opened, releasing a bright white light onto the field. It started to take shape, and then it dissipated. Blastoise shouted in response, and got down on all fours, pushing its hulking dual water cannons forwards. Silver's smirk started to diminish. He still had a confident appearance, yet his mind was on alert.

"So you decided to bring it out, huh?" Silver replied. He pointed at Blastoise. "Sneasel, use Shadow Claw. Show no mercy!"

Sneasel rushed forwards, jumping in the air with its right claw raised, enveloped in a shadowy dark aura. Sneasel rotated forwards, smashing the claw into Blastoise. Silver was starting to calm down, until he saw Blastoise aim its cannons to the floor.

"Blastoise, use Surf!"

"Blast-Blastoise!"

Blastoise's cannons jerked a bit, before shooting massive amounts of water. The water smacked into the floor, then rebounded up towards the ceiling. Sneasel blinked in confusion, before a giant wave of water formed in front of it, rising about its height. Blastoise quickly stepped in the stream and was soon riding on the wave, before causing it to smash down on top of Sneasel.

"Sneasel!" Sneasel shouted before it blacked out. The water receded and spread around the floor of the arena. Silver quietly pulled out his Pokéball and returned Sneasel. He then picked up another Pokéball from his batch and looked at Leaf.

**LEAF (1 POK****é****MON LEFT) VS. SILVER (1 POK****é****MON LEFT)**

"Why don't you just join our tournament? Don't bother trying to hide it. I know you're interested in the prospect of the glory days. Back to the days of battling on a whim whoever you want, trying to be the best like no one ever was. Becoming a Pokémon Master." Silver said with a smirk. Leaf looked at him with a look of uncertainty. "Besides, this tournament isn't amateur hour."

"What do you mean?" Leaf said.

"I mean that the competition designed for this tournament wasn't without careful consideration. Despite the Pokémon World Tournament in Driftveil City, there were some invitations that went unanswered. You of all people should know that they're people who are stronger than the Champions of every Region."

"So what this organization did was to invite these people. The masses wanted an even more and bigger spectacle than the PWT's Champions League. No, they want something even bigger. They want to make a Pokémon Master's Cup. All of our accomplishes are invited, including 'him'." Silver stated. Leaf's eyes widened.

"You mean…Red?" Leaf asked. Silver nodded.

"I would love to continue, but we have a Pokémon battle to finish. Here's something you don't see very often. Are you familiar to Pokémon within the Sinnoh region?" Silver asked. Leaf shook her head negatively. "Well, just let me show you an example. Come out Drapion!"

Silver tossed the Pokéball in the air, which opened and released a bright white light. A small four legged purple Scorpion formed from the light, snapping its two giant pincers in response. Its tail rose from behind, which has pincers of its own. Leaf nearly laughed when she saw it.

"Cute. I'm not exactly worried about something like that." She stated. Silver smirked as he pointed at Blastoise.

"Drapion, use Toxic."

Drapion roared, and then raised its tail. It shot out a dark, murky jet of toxic poison at Blastoise, which went into its mouth. Leaf told Blastoise to move, but the stream of poison hit it before he could. Blastoise kneeled over in pain, as its face grew a purple hue. Leaf looked in horror.

"Dang it. I've only have limited time before the poison takes it." Leaf said before she started to reach in her bag. However, Silver saw this and pointed at Leaf.

"Drapion, use Embargo!"

Drapion's eyes glowed a bright purple, before a purple glow overcame Leaf's bag and Blastoise. She frowned as Drapion snapped its pincer's in triumph. Leaf looked at Blastoise, whose pain intensified with each passing second. She pointed at Drapion.

"Looks like we're fighting. Blastoise, use Ice Beam."

Blastoise nodded before opening its mouth. The same blue beam of ice shot out towards Drapion, nearly hitting it. Drapion narrowly managed to dodge it by jumping into the air. Blastoise was about to follow it, except for the murderous pain overcoming it, causing the beam to dissipate. Leaf frowned. That thing was agile.

"Drapion, Poison Tail while it's down!" Silver ordered. Drapion nodded before descending onto Blastoise, its tail glowing a venomous dark purple glow. It smashed into Blastoise, who buckled under the pressure and smashed into the floor, causing it to crack.

"Blastoise!" Leaf shouted. Blastoise tried to raise its head, before buckling under the pain again. Silver smirked as Drapion jumped in front of Blastoise, raising its claw above Blastoise.

"Fury Cutter."

Drapion smashed its claw onto Blastoise, who shouted in pain. He repeated it, again and again and again. Blastoise tucked its head in, allowing its shell to take the blows. With each smash, the power of Fury Cutter increased in power, as Drapion relentlessly struck the giant water Pokémon. Leaf's hat overshadowed her eyes. Blastoise's shouts of pain were becoming quieter as the combination of Toxic and Fury Cutter was starting to break through its defenses.

"Face it, you're finished. Drapion, use Fury Cutter and finish the deal!" Silver roared as Drapion rose its claw once again.

"It's not over…until the Jinx sings…"Leaf panted. Blastoise started to glow, a bright blue aura erupted from its being, repulsing Drapion and causing it to pause. Blastoise's eyes shone a bright blue as its power rose. "Blastoise…use Skull Bash and Hydro Pump!"

"What?!"

Blastoise's cannons withdrew into its shells, before popping out in the back. Blastoise smirked at its cannons shot out a Torrent powered jet of water, which was glowing bright blue and even stronger than ever before, as it rocketed forwards. Its head pushed out, as it rammed into Drapion, who tried to move, but was pushed directly into the wall. When Blastoise crashed into the wall, the golden wall was reduced to mere pebbles in seconds. Silver looked in amazement.

When the plume of dust settled, Blastoise stood up, shouting in triumph. Drapion was lying on the floor, blacked out of the combined attacks. Blastoise was about to move, however its face contorted into a looked of pure pain. Leaf was confused, but then remembered something. The Toxic was still in effect. Blastoise was struggling, before toppling over to the side, finally giving into pain as its blue aura died down. Silver looked with an amused face.

**LEAF (0 POK****é****MON LEFT) VS. SILVER (0 POK****é****MON LEFT)**

**WINNER: DRAW**

"Humph, looks like it's a draw." Silver said as he returned Drapion to its Pokéball. Leaf did likewise, as he approached her. "I didn't expect this to end so, undecidedly."

Leaf looked at him. "So what happens now?"

Silver shrugged. "Since you won with that combination, I am forced to leave you alone. However, since my Toxic took you down in the end, you have to accept my invite. So here's the deal. I'll leave you alone; however, my offer still stands."

Leaf shook her head.

"I'll think about this. As much as I want to, I don't trust this 'certain organization'."

"I didn't expect you to." Silver replied, shortly after digging in his pocket, before pulling an envelope with a neatly tied bow wrapped on it. Leaf cautiously took the letter before looking at Silver, who was already leaving the Champion's Room. He turned slightly towards her.

"The tournament is in 1 month from now. You are to go to Vermillion City, if you accept. The S.S. Anne will be there. That is, if you accept." He said before walking right out of the room. Leaf looked down at the letter, before turning and walking through the exit towards her room in the Pokémon League. She needed to think about this.


End file.
